Pre-configured shipping containers, such as International Organization for Standardization (ISO) compliant containers, have many uses. For instance, pre-configured shipping containers may be shipped to and setup at a remote site for use as portable shelters. Military camps (e.g., field offices, field hospitals, barracks, kitchens, mess halls, command posts, etc.) disaster relief shelters, decontamination stations, holding cells, communication centers, laboratories, and schools are just some remote sites that may implement pre-configured shipping containers. Some shipping containers have pre-configured corner blocks for lifting the containers and, in some instances, linking the containers together during shipping and/or storage.
When establishing a remote site, additional layers of infrastructure may also be setup. For instance, a security system, a power system, a communication system, a plumbing system, and/or the like may be shipped to the remote site and setup to establish a fully functioning remote site.
The additional infrastructure layers often include additional hardware and/or supporting structures (e.g., tripods, trailers, booms, towers, weighted base foundations, etc.), adding to the total amount of equipment and weight to be shipped. Furthermore, remote sites are often reconfigured, upgraded, and/or relocated. Once setup, some additional infrastructure equipment may be difficult to access and modify, making reconfigurations burdensome.